Just Kiss Me Already
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: Percy thinks he's a distraction to Olly's career and tries to break up with Oliver. However, Olly disagrees


**Just Kiss Me Already**

586 words

PwOw Pairing.

By MegOfTheMoon

* * *

"Perce, Please" A desperate plead left the throat of the quidditch captain for gryffindor house. His tanned fingers were buried into ebony black robes and his forehead was pressed to a stiff shoulder.

"Oliver... I'm just a distraction. Come on, we both know it. You've got a chance to play pro, you don't need me weighing you down" Percy Weasley felt his voice was about to break and show his true emotions. He didn't want to do this. He wanted to pull the boy into his arms rather then be trying to push the stronger boy away.

Oliver had been signed to Puddlemere United weeks ago and soon he'd be starting training. He couldn't hold him back. It wouldn't be fair for Olly, he had so much potential. He was a born Quidditch player, so much that Percy sometimes wondered if he was born on a broom stick.

"No, I need you, Perce. You've always been a distraction and I've gotten over it in the past haven't I?" Brown eyes raised, hoping to meet blue but Percy had his face turned to a side, trying to ignore the feeling of rough fingers gripping desperately at the material around his arms.

"I.. well... yes, but" Percy stuttered slightly. Oliver did have a point, but no it wasn't fair to hold him back.

"No, no buts. Percy if you go you'll be a distraction. I'd have you stuck on my brain all day, I'd miss you and I'd be useless. Without you I wouldn't be able to continue playing. Please, Perce, just listen to me. You can't leave me like this. You aren't a distraction"

A tanned hand caught a pale chin and pulled the slightly taller, more slender boy's face towards his own and brown eyes finally found blue ."Please, Perce, please". He swallowed a lump from his throat, straining against glazed eyes. Oliver wasn't coping much better.

"I.. Really?" Percy blinked, sniffling quietly as the brunette nodded. Three years. They'd been together three years and when he thought about it, Oliver had managed to keep a good record for Gryffindor. He'd helped the house win after the loss of Charlie Weasley and Oliver was too good for distractions. He didn't need them in his work.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already you big jock" Percy let out a laugh, the sound was slightly strangled and he noticed Oliver look uncertain at him. With a sigh Percy wrapped his finger's around the back of the burly quidditch player's neck and pulled him into a rough, awkward kiss. Oliver seemed to get that it was serious and wrapped his arms around Percy, fingers shifting to find the skin at the small of his back. Percy sighed feeling content again and Oliver broke away, a large smile plastered to his features.

"Knew you'd see things my way, Perce, but really, you've got to understand, If you leave me, I won't be able to concentrate. With you around, I have something to work for. Without you, I have nothing, am nothing" His thumb brushed Percy's lower lip and the red head nodded, lips pressing against the pad of the other's thumb.

"Forgive me?"

"For being a prat who tried to ruin the career of the greatest quidditch player in history before it even started?"

"Pompous much?"

"Never"

"Liar"

"But I'm your liar"

"And that's a good thing?"

"Oh shut up and kiss me already you big jock"

"Pfft, yeah right" Percy chuckled but complied to the quidditch player's request, even if he _had_ said those words first.

* * *

Author's Notes: So. Yet another WeasleyWood Story. I wrote this last night, had no clue what I was writing but It was one of many startings and the only one that got finished.

There was the one were Oliver was saying he'd be famous when he left hogwarts but thought Percy was ignoring him when he said 'Of course you will'

Then Ron had Percy and Ginny waiting forpuddlemere unitedoutside the quidditch stadium hoping for an autograph. Oliver saw percy and I ran out of ideas for that one.

But yeah. It's not as good as For the love of Cherries but I'm working on it. Now if only I could get one written in 100 words hehe. Then I'd be happy


End file.
